Wish
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Vacation for the Briefs and the Sons at the new Capsule Corp. Beach House! Craziness and romance in this GB and TP
1. We're Even Now!

Haha

Haha! Yo minna! Back again! It's been a while since I got a story out. I just had a great idea for a story in study hall, and I planned it out on a piece of paper. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this story! It's a Goten/Bra and a Trunks/Pan romance/comedy. I have a good feeling about this story. It just seems like a fun one to write. Anyways, it's an A/U. I decided to play with the ages, since it'd make it a lot better to relate with. They are as follows...

Goten - 17  
Trunks - 18  
Bra - 16  
Pan - 16

Yeah, it's way off, I know. But it seems more natural with the ages like this. Now, onto the AN

**AN1:** I feel a little down this week because I got into a car crash on Friday and I hurt my truck. Funny thing was, I didn't have to wait for the police to show up, cause I got into an accident WITH A HIGHWAY PATROL OFFICER! ... ^_^;;; I'm all right, but it sucks horribly because I gotta pay a bunch of money to get my truck fixed, plus the ticket that came along with the crash, AND insurance increase. -_- Oh well.

**AN2:** If any of you use the server program Hotline ( [http://www.thebigredh.com][1] ), stop by Ranthalion's server, where I am an admin! The address is 24.6.245.138:5500. There you will find plenty of anime to download, including my second favorite anime of all time, LOVE HINA! Also, you'll get to download the infamous Eva Mentos Commercial! (LOL LB-CHAN!) ::sings to self:: 

**AN3:** K-chan... (AAV), where is TGLW8?! GET IT OUT QUICKLY! ::pulls out knife, starts carving wood::

**AN4:** I'm going to Otakon this August for my birthday. If anyone is going there, drop me a line at [thom@dbzmail.com][2]. I'll see if I can meet up with you for a second or two.

**AN5:** SITE PLUGS! Go to my site, [http://zaph.freeservers.com][3]. Great ORIGINAL info on DBZ. Also, our Gundam Wing site, Zero System, is still down. Can't forget to go to LB-chan's Site, too. ( [http://home.earthlink.net/~dgreenw977][4] ). Go to ( [http://www.dragonworldz.com][5] ) also. This is where everyone's good buddy, Mirai MM has his fun. Can't forget Nekochan, too! She's the writer of one of the best fanfics of all time, Cosmic Crisis! Let's see... oh yes! B-chan's Homepage ( [http://www.gurlpages.com/b-chan][6] )! Great sites. Okay, I'm done... ^_^;;

ONTO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. That man over there does... ::points to Akira Toriyama::

**Wish: Chapter One - Now We're Even!**

The Capsule Corp. plane roared through the skies at thunderous speeds. Dodging through clouds, the huge yellow jumbo jet Inside, the Briefs family, accompanied with the Son family, peered out windows happily as they watched the land below them. 

In one section of the plane sat the women, which included Videl, Bulma, Pan, and Bra. Pan gazed out the window while absorbed in the music coming out of her headphones. Bra sipped on a Pepsi (LB) and Bulma and Videl chatted away about the latest fashions and who their little girls should marry.

In the back of the plane sat four sleepy Saiyajin. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan all slept in their seats, snoring. Eventually they got a few stares from the women in the front, but were left untouched.

Dr. Briefs soon came onto the loudspeaker, jolting the slumbering saiyajin awake from their mid-flight naps. 

"Attention everyone, we're now landing. Fasten your seatbelts, this is going to be a little bumpy!" Dr. Briefs announced, getting pale looks from the women.

"I don't even know why we had to take this damn plane!" Vegeta started, "It would be a lot easier to fly!"

"I know what you mean, Vegeta," Gohan replied, "But the women insisted."

Vegeta grumbled. _Screw the women_, he thought.

Goten pulled out his journal and started a new entry. Trunks just peered out the window and the ground got larger and larger.

_August 10th, 12:17 PM_

_ Landing near the beach. This should be a great time, especially she's going to be here with me. She doesn't know how long I've liked her. Hell, I doubt she even likes me more than a brother type figure. Oh well, I'm not known for my optimism, so I'll just ride the storm._

_ What to do first? Well, probably swim! Can't wait to get to the ocean! Vegeta is right, though. It'd be a lot easier to fly there instead of this stuff._

_ Trunks seems to be off in his world at the moment. Probably thinking about his fan club! ^_~ Oh well. Landing soon, so I'm going to take off. Write to you later._

_ Son Goten_

Goten closed the journal silently. He glanced to the front to see the women getting ready to get off the plane. Trunks, finally out of his thinking state, turned to Goten.

"What do you want to do first, man?" He asked. Goten shrugged.

"Probably just want to get settled first," he stated, "then we're off to the beach!"

Both saiyajin cheered, earning a glare from Vegeta.

---------

Bra and Pan sat up in their seats as the plane touched down onto the hard pavement. She sighed as she thought to herself about the cute spikey haired teen sitting in the back. She liked him a lot; more than he'd ever know. She'll never tell him, though. Not unless she had to do it. 

_But why, though?_ she thought, _why can't I tell him now?_

She sighed again, getting a look from Pan.

"What's wrong with you, Bra?" Pan asked worriedly. Bra just smiled and shrugged. She knew that Bra liked Goten. She didn't know Goten's feelings on the matter, though. But just as Pan knew Bra's crush, Bra has no clue in the world who was her crush. Pan glanced back at the lavender haired hybrid. She smiled to herself, wishing she could tell him, herself.

Wishing.

---------

The planed landed with a thunk, and the passengers filed out of the plane and onto the specially made Capsule Corp. Beach House. Goten and Trunks flew up to the door before everyone else and ran inside. They quickly picked out their rooms and started to put their clothes away.

Bra and Pan decided to enjoy the long walk to the entrance of the beach house. They looked at the wild flowers that flourished around the sandstone pathway towards the house in awe. It was almost picture perfect.

_Be better if I had someone to hold my hand while walking through it..._ they both thought in unison.

They walked into the house and up the stairs to pick out their rooms. Unknown to them, the rooms that they picked were directly linked by one bathroom to two rooms. Bra walked into her bathroom to find another door leading to another room. Bra peered inside.

She smiled as she saw Goten writing furiously in his journal. She knocked once, earning a glance and a smile from Goten.

"Hey B-chan!" he grinned his Son smile, "What's up?" He closed his journal and got up.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "Just wanted to let you know that we're going to be sharing a bathroom. Seems like Pan and Trunks have the other one."

"Oh that's no problem," Goten said, "Just tell me when you're going in there so I don't walk in on ya!" He smiled.

"Likewise, Goten!" She smiled as he nodded. She looked at the bathroom again. "All right then. I'm going to go unpack my bathroom stuff, then!"

"All right I won't bother you," Goten said. _Only if you want me too.... hehe... _he thought to himself. 

_Wish you would, Goten_, Bra thought. 

"Call me if you need help, B-chan," Goten said.

She nodded and turned on her heal and headed into her bedroom to get her toiletries. 

Bra unpacked slowly, thinking about his wonderful smile. _He's so cute and huggable! I really like him. Perhaps...? Nah, no chance. He's too cute for me; too good for me. But I can wish._

Bra was interrupted by a knock on the door. Goten popped his head through the door, earning a smile from Bra.

"Hey B-chan, we're all going to the beach. Coming?" Goten asked. 

"Of course, Goten!" She replied with a grin, "I'll be out after I take a quick shower."

"Okay B-chan," Goten replied, "I'll be in here writing in my journal."

"Kay." Goten closed the door and Bra noticed there were no locks on the door. 

_Oh well, _she thought, _not like Goten will come in here or anything_. She started the shower and peeled off her cloths, revealing her slender body to the warm summer air. She stepped in and sighed as the warm water flowed over her body.

She rubbed the soap on her legs and felt a very fine film of hair. She shook her head and scanned the shower for her razor. 

_Hm... must've left it on the counter..._

Bra looked out the shower door to find the razor not there. 

_Oh kami... I must've left it at home!_

She sighed. She hated not being freshly shaven. It always felt unclean to her. Then she remembered Goten was in the other room. 

_He's sure to have a razor! _she thought.

"Goten!" Bra called. "Goten, come here, quick!"

Goten opened the door in a hurry.

"B-chan!" he yelled, "What's wrong?!" Then he noticed her slender back turned to him through the shower door. He blushed furiously.

"A..a.a.ano... ano... B-chan?!" Goten stuttered. She only turned her head. She was also blushing furiously.

"Sorry, Goten," she apologized, "I forgot this was a clear shower door. Now please, close your eyes."

He did as he was told.

"What do you need, B-chan?" he asked blindly.

"I forgot my razor at home. Can I borrow yours?" She asked sweetly. Goten hesitated a minute.

"But... this is my Mach 3..." he began, then decided to let her use it. "Fine fine... let me get it real quick."

He turned around to the counter and started rummaging through drawers. He eventually pulled out his sleek Mach 3 razor. He clipped on a new blade and blindly turned around to Bra.

"H.. here..." he stuttered once more. Bra smiled.

"Goten Goten," she began, "You're a lifesaver!" She blushed some more, remembering the situation.

"I'll just go to... I mean... I'll just leave now... hehe..." Goten stuttered again as he walked out the door. His heart raced as he jumped on his bed again. He quickly scribbled into his journal.

_August 10th, 1:15 PM,_

_ I can't believe it. The one girl I really like... kami... I just saw her NAKED BACKSIDE! Okay okay... hormones need to settle down... hehe. Well, she needed a razor, so I gave her my new mach 3 with a new blade. Just imagine what she'll be shaving... GAH GOTEN. STOP! Sighhhh...._

_ Anyways, I really do like B-chan. She's just incredible. I really hope that, when I do tell her, she'll see me the same way. Tough wish, I suppose._

_ Gotta run, time to swim!_

Goten closed the journal and slipped it under his pillow. He reclined and shifted his hands behind his head. Then he realized he needed to get changed to go swimming. 

_Hm.. B-chan's still in the shower, so I can't change there. Trunks' bathroom?_

Goten trotted to Trunks' bathroom to find it occupied.

_Hm. Guess my room will have to do._

Goten slipped back into his room and started to change. He slipped off his shorts and shirt, leaving himself in his boxers. He found his pair of blue swim trunks and quickly stripped out of his boxers, hoping no one was watching.

He had the pants around his thighs as he heard the bathroom door to his room open. He let out a yelp and pulled the pants up quickly.

"Cute butt, Goten!" Bra laughed. Goten blushed at the thought of Bra seeing his "in the buff" butt, but blushed even harder as he saw Bra in a towel.

"B.. B... B-chan..." Goten, once again, stuttered, "What do you need?" He blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

"Just came to give you back your razor," she smiled.

"Oh.. okay...jesus..." he said the last part mainly to himself. "You can keep that blade. I slipped on a new blade just for you. So you can slip it off... I MEAN TAKE OFF THE BLADE AND CHANGE IT WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

Goten blushed incredibly hard.

Bra also blushed, but smiled. "Well hey," she began, tossing the razor to him, "now we're even..." she laughed as she turned and walked out of Goten's room.

All that was left was a blushing 17 year old, clutching his razor.

------------

Pan and Trunks had already unpacked their things and headed over to Goten's and Bra's room. They had changed and were ready to swim. They talked along the way, about numerous things. Trunks joked with Pan about how she was a tomboy, and she joked back about how Trunks was just a pretty boy.

They laughed all the way to the other two teens' rooms. Both knew the two very well. They had been pretty good friends since they were kids, just as Goten and Bra were. But whenever they were alone, it seemed like something sparked. Not to them, but to the others.

Both Bulma and Videl wanted the two to marry each other. But neither told Pan nor Trunks. They thought it would develop with time. 

They knocked on Bra's door to find her in an blue and yellow bikini top with short khaki shorts covering the bottoms. She rapped a towel around her neck and brushed her hair around her ear.

"Ready!"

Trunks and Pan laughed as Bra skipped along to Goten's room. They knocked Goten popped out, carrying his journal.

"Man, can't you go anywhere without taking that thing?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged.

"Nope. I'm afraid someone might read what's in it!" He smiled and clutched his journal.

The four laughed their way all the way to the beach.

**End Chapter 1**

   [1]: http://www.thebigredh.com
   [2]: mailto:thom@dbzmail.com
   [3]: http://zaph.freeservers.com
   [4]: http://home.earthlink.net/~dgreenw977
   [5]: http://www.dragonworldz.com
   [6]: http://www.gurlpages.com/b-chan



	2. Journal

Wee

Wee! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like it so much. I think this chapter isn't a very good one. Hehe well I'll cut this part and get right to the Author Notes!

**AN1:** To the reviewer who's waiting for the T/P. Be patient! It's coming ^_^.

**AN2:** SONGS TO DOWNLOAD! Any Love Hina song, lol. Namely Kimi sae ireba, winter wish, shukufuku, and others!

**AN3:** Last chapter, I linked Dragon World Z incorrectly. The correct URL is [http://www.dragonworldz.net][1] .

**Wish: Chapter 2 -- Journal**

All four Saiyajin walked down the hall of Capsule Corp Beach House chattering and laughing. 

"What are we going to do today besides swim?" Pan asked. Ideas were thrown about. Train, go to the mall, play some beach volleyball. No one could decide, so they left it at that and would wait till they were done swimming to figure it out.

Turning on heel, Goten started to jog back to his room. The other three wondered what was going on.

"Goten? Where are you going?" Trunks asked. Goten turned and started running backwards.

"I forgot my journal! I'll be right there!" He replied and turned around again. The three shrugged and went off towards the beach.

In Goten's room, he pulled his journal out from his hiding space behind the bookshelf and flipped through it before jogging out to the beach with it under his arm.

On the beach, Pan and Bra had already set up towels to tan on. Bra was laying on her stomach while Pan was applying tanning oil to herself. Trunks sat at the water's edge, testing it with his toe to see if it was too cold. Goten chuckled.

_That Trunks, _he thought, _He always was a wuss!_ And then, Goten got an idea.

He slowly rose into the air, just a few feet off the ground. He flew silently toward the testing Trunks. As he was flying, he noticed Trunks back away from the water a little bit. Goten sped up.

Before Trunks knew what hit him, Goten had picked him up and chucked him into the water. Pan and Bra, who had seen it coming the whole time and started cracking up. Trunks emerged from the water and took a gasp of air.

"Goten!" Trunks roared at the laughing Goten, "You're going to get it!" The horseplay began.

Over the beach Goten ran. He dove through the water and skyrocketed through the air, escaping from Trunks' reach only by threads. He bounded over the tanning girls with Trunks in hot pursuit and even made it to the neighbor's house, which was more than a mile away, before Trunks decided to "give up."

"Goten," Trunks said, huffing and puffing, "I give up man. Truce?" He extended his arm to shake.

Goten, a little suspiciously, walked over and grabbed his hand. He had good reason to be suspicious, for Trunks grasped his hand tightly. Goten went flying through the air and landed in the water, belly flopping.

He emerged, Son grin and all.

"Got the best of me, it seems," Goten said, "Now let's get the girls..." Trunks smirked and they headed to the tanning women.

----------

Trunks and Goten snuck up on the girls, who were laid out and had no clue what was coming. Trunks went after Pan and Goten after Bra. 

Screaming the whole way to the water, the girls fought to get free. No success.

They splashed into the churning ocean and emerged with death glares on their faces. They stumbled out of the water, dripping wet, and began the hunt.

Bra and Pan caught up to their pranksters and sent them flying face first into the sand. Trunks looked up and was greeted by another face full of sand by a foot to the back of the head. Namely Pan's.

Goten was currently being dragged out into the ocean by his swim trunks. 

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO THROW ME INTO THE POOL!" Bra roared. She tossed him into the sea and Goten splashed in, sending a nice wave to shore. He emerged to find Bra grabbing him once again and tossing him onto the beach.

Trunks had escaped for a moment and began to run away from Pan along the beach. Pan was hot on his heels, but now laughing. 

_This is pretty fun_ she thought. Trunks still had a look of horror on his face.

He looked back to see just how far Pan was. Big mistake.

Unknown to Trunks, a piece of driftwood had placed itself in his path. His foot caught on it and he was sent sailing. He landed in the sand, facing the sky.

Pan obviously didn't see the driftwood, either, as she landed on top of Trunks after tripping. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath before Pan pushed herself up a little.

Trunks' face was just a few inches from hers. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both were lost in each other; the windows into their hearts. Blushing, their heads moved closer together.

_Am I really going to kiss him?_ Pan thought excitedly as she closed her eyes and awaited the impact of his soft lips against hers.

Trunks inched closer and closed his eyes. Closer.

Closer. And then...

----------

Goten flew through the air and landed a few feet away from Pan and Trunks, sending a spray of sand into the two. They sat up and saw Bra jumping up and down on a tired Goten. They glanced at each other and blushed again.

Goten decided to have a little fun, also, instead of letting Bra beat him up. While she was jumping, he swiftly rolled and faded out.

"Where did he go?" she said to herself. A whizzing sound of air rushing past was heard, and before she knew it, Bra was in a full nelson.

"Now now, B-chan!" Goten pleaded, "It was just a joke!" She struggled, but soon her anger turned into playfullness. She started laughing as Goten started his assault: tickling.

Bra kicked and screamed and laughed, trying to get Goten to stop. Pan and Trunks just watched on.

Trunks smirked and turned to Pan. "I've got twenty bucks that Goten confesses his love for Bra first!"

Pan laughed. "It's a deal!"

"When do you think they'll realize?" Trunks asked.

"Who knows?" Pan replied. _When will you realized I love you?_ Pan thought to herself. She sighed.

Trunks stared at Pan as she watched the other two "play." She sighed.

_Don't sigh, Pan. You have someone who loves you. He's sitting right here._ Trunks thought.

----------

The four teens swam for the majority of the day before heading inside. They gathered up their things and went inside the beach house to shower. Bra and Goten were the last to go inside.

"B-chan, do you want the shower first?" Goten asked, holding his things while he waited for Bra to finish.

"Nah that's okay, Goten," She replied, "You can have it first." Goten nodded.

"You want me to carry that stuff in for you?" He asked, pointing at the stuff she was currently picking up off the beach. She shook her head.

"That's all right," she smiled, "That's very sweet of you, but I'm just gonna think for a bit. You can head in if you want."

He nodded.

"Okay B-chan," He said, "I won't use up all the hot water for ya, then." She laughed and he grinned. He turned around after giving a sidelong glance. Bra was sure to see him blushing a bit.

She smiled as she watched him walk through the wild flower path.

_He's so cute. But why can't I tell him how I feel? Am I afraid? Afraid of what? Certainly not afraid of him..._ she thought.

She blushed at her feelings for Goten.

_No, I'm not afraid of him._

She smiled and continued picking up her things. She picked up her beach towel and was surprised to find a book under it. She read the title.

"Memoirs... _S.G._" she read aloud. Her eyes grew big.

_Should I?_

She picked up Goten's Journal. 

"No," She said aloud, "I'm a good girl. I don't look into other people's private things."

She picked up the book and set it with the other things and walked up the path. Halfway up, her things came loose and the book and her sun tan lotion fell out. The sun tan lotion landed on its side, but the journal landed on an open page.

Bra looked at it, then looked away.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't read Goten's stuff._

She diverted her gaze as she picked the journal up again. She started to close it, but something caught her eye. Something on the page that was open. She knelt on one knee, and her gaze soon found the page.

-_I really like her. I wish I could tell her how I felt, though..._

She tugged on her necklace, which had become a habit whenever she was deep in thought.

_...I'm afraid she wouldn't like me at all. But she's so great, so beautiful...._

Her eyes got big.

_...I'm in love with the most wonderful girl I've ever know. Bra..._

"What are you doing, B-chan?"

She gasped and shut the book, looking up at Goten.

He looked wide eyed. Almost like he was going to cry. He slowly walked over to her and took the book from her hand.

"Goten, I didn't mea-" Bra started, but Goten put his hand up, signaling her to stop.

He gave her one last look before blasting into the sky. She watched his retreating figure fly away and began to cry. She ran into the house.

**End Chapter 2**

   [1]: http://www.dragonworldz.net



	3. Searching

Wee

Chapter three. What will Bra do? Where did Goten go? When will i get my next issue of Maxim? Hehe. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Greatly appreciated. 

**AN1:** LOL I found it very humorous that there was a reviewer with the name "SSJTOM." ::looks in LB's direction::

**AN2:** You MUST see the series Love Hina. It rules. Only problem is you can only find it in Fansubbed DivX format for your computer. Happy downloading, since each episode is about 60 megs each. I still can't believe I downloaded them all, PLUS the christmas and Spring specials. ^_^;

**AN3:** Kublai Khan is your God. ...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, but my / button is sticking at the moment. ...

**Wish: Chapter 3 -- Searching**

Racing up the stairs with tears streaming down her face, Bra ran toward her room. Trunks and Pan, who had both been changing, stumbled out to see what the commotion was. They found Bra slamming her door.

Trunks and Pan glanced at each other and walked towards Bra's bedroom door. They knocked once and the door opened, revealing a red eyed Bra, tears still falling. She hugged Pan.

"Why...?" She sobbed, "Why did I have to look?" Pan didn't know what she was talking about.

"Bra, settle down..." she comforted. Trunks hugged his sister.

"What's wrong, Bra?" He asked, "Tell us why you're crying."

And she told them. Everything from picking up the journal to Goten bursting into the air, escaping her.

_He was escaping me, for what I did_Bra thought. She cried harder.

Trunks expanded his ki to feel out Goten. He was no where.

_Probably lowered it to prevent us from finding him_ He thought.

"All this time, Goten had talked about a girl he liked," Trunks said, "I never knew it would have been you."

Bra tugged on her necklace.

"But now he probably hates me for reading his journal," she stammered. Trunks straightened up. Pan looked up at him with a questioning eye.

"I guess I'll go look for him," he said. The others nodded.

"I'll go, too," Pan said.

"Guess I have to, since I sent him away," Bra said, frowning.

"Bra, cheer up!" Pan said, smiling, "Now you know he likes you!"

Bra cracked a smile, but quickly covered it as they all exited the room.

------------

Goten walked along the beach, grasping his journal in his right hand. He looked toward the sea to watch the flaming sky of the sunset. He smiled as the reds, yellows, and oranges enveloped him, but soon frowned at remembering the previous event.

_She knows_, he thought_, she knows I like her, now._ _I wanted to tell her on my own. Kami, did she really have to read my journal? My private place to put down my thoughts? I can't believe she did that. I can't be mad at her, though. It's impossible to be. How could anyone be mad at Bra? Simple mistake, right? I don't think she meant to read it, actually. Maybe it was an accident._

Goten's mind raced at blinding speeds, throwing many questions but getting few answers. But through all the wondering, he never got angry at Bra. He was just embarrassed that she knew; that she knew his secret. He counted the time at which he first starting liking Bra.

_I had a little crush on her when I was six, but it wasn't anything. When I turned fifteen, I realized she was growing up. She was no longer known as just Trunks' little sister. She was Bra, the one who I went to for all his problems. I couldn't go to Trunks, just because I felt Trunks wouldn't understand half the stuff he needed to know._

Goten sighed and returned his gaze to his journal.

_Even though this is my private spot for my thoughts, I sort of hoped that Bra would have read it. I would have been a lot harder to tell her in person, since she probably doesn't like me. Sure, as a friend she does, but who am I kidding? She's the most beautiful, incredible girl... no... woman I know._

He opened his journal and smiled.

_Two years since I started on the journey that brought me here. It's been two years since I began my impossible trek to become the one to protect and to love Bra Briefs Vegeta. I never knew it would come this far. I never knew what started as a crush would turn into this._

He sighed again and began walking, leaving footprints in the sand behind him. He then felt Trunks' ki approaching and looked up to find the lavender head flying towards him. He quickly dove into the bushes at the edge of the beach to avoid a confrontation.

_I just want to think to myself. Please don't come looking for me. Not yet._

A few minutes later, Pan flew over. Goten wondered where Bra was.

---------

Bra walked along the beach, watching as dolphins jumped in the sea. A few minutes later, Trunks and Pan landed and ran toward her.

"Sorry Bra, " Pan said, "We couldn't find him."

"I don't think he wants to be found at the moment..." Trunks said. He noticed a tear escape Bra's eye. "It's okay, Bra," he said, "He likes you a lot, probably more than you will realize. He won't stay gone forever."

"Arigato, guys," Bra wiped her face, "Can I be alone for a little bit? I'd like to think." The two other Saiyajin nodded and ran up towards the house.

Dark had settled in, and the stars shone brightly as Bra walked down the beach, hoping to come upon Goten.

---------

Pan and Trunks watched Bra walk down the beach, deep in thought. After she was cleared from sight, they both walked outside and sat on the sand. They peered into the stars.

"How long has my uncle said he liked this 'girl'?" Pan asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Probably two years now," he said, "I'm surprised I didn't notice it was Bra."

"Do you think she'll find him?" Pan asked.

"I hope so," he said, "They'd definitely make a cute couple!" Both laughed. Pan stretched out and lied on her back, searching the sky. Trunks did the same, spreading his arms out.

"They're beautiful tonight," Pan stated. Trunk nodded and smiled.

_So are you._

Pan yawned and continued talking.

"How much do you think Goten likes Bra?" she asked.

"Probably a hell of a lot more than I know," He said, "But from the way he's told me about this 'girl,' I'm pretty sure he loves the hell out of her."

Pan smiled and laughed.

Trunks continued. "I'm like Goten, you know."

"Oh?" Pan asked, curious.

"Yeah I have someone I like incredibly," he said, "I've told him about her a couple times, but I never told him who it was."

"Uh huh," Pan yawned. Trunks looked over to see Pan, dozed off. He smiled to himself.

_She's so cute when she sleeps. I can't disturb her too much._

Trunks slowly picked her up and carried her toward the beach house. He walked through the path of wildflowers with Pan in his arms. She subconsciously snuggled closer to him as he walked up the stairs to her room. He set her down gently on her bed and pulled the covers up to keep her warm. A quick kiss on the forehead, and he started to walk out. But Pan murmured something in her sleep. Trunks froze.

He turned around to see if she was still asleep, which she was. He played what she murmured over again in his head.

"I love you, Trunks..."

----------

Gohan entered his daughter's room to see if she was sleeping. He bent down to kiss her goodnight and did so, accidentally awakening her in the process.

She rubbed her eyes. "Otousan?" 

"Hai, Pan, it's me," He replied, "sorry for waking you, didn't mean to." He let out a cheap laugh and smiled.

"It's okay," she responded, half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, honey," he said, "I'm going out to talk to Trunks." With that, he turned himself around and walked out of the room, heading for the deck, on which Trunks was sitting, gazing towards the sea and deep in thought.

---------

Bra walked along the beach still.

_How long have I been out here? I think I might need to get back now. I don't know if he will be coming back, though. Why did I read his journal? Am I that low? Kami, I didn't want to, but I saw my name in it. I just had to read what he said about me. And I was surprised. He likes me._

Bra smiled.

_I'll walk a little ways more before I turn around to go back. Hopefully, Goten might be back._

She walked about 500 yards more before turning around. She stopped in her tracks and turned around again. She looked at a heap of clothes on the beach. Goten's clothes.

She walked slowly toward them and sat down. She picked up the shirt and smelled deeply. Goten's scent was always so intoxicating to her. She never knew why. Then she noticed his journal there.

_Oh god not this thing._ she thought. She picked it up.

_What am I doing?_

She chucked it a little ways away so she could not attempt to read it again. She looked toward the sea.

Goten swam on his back, looking into the stars. Bra smiled as she watched him, tugging on her necklace as she thought.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. FanfictionNet deleted my chapter title

Wee

Finally started, and finished, chapter four. Thanks for reviewing everyone who did! Well, I'm surprised I'm even writing this, since I was on a little vacation over this weekend and just got back. Oh well. Anyways, What's going to happen with our couples? Let's find out. 

**AN1:** In the flashback, Goten is 6 and Bra is 5. Remember, this is an A/U fic, so the ages are different.

**AN2:** I stole a pepper shaker from Wendy's today. I have no idea why, but it's sitting here right next to me.

**AN3: **Gomen this is so short. Sort of tired. ^_^;

**AN4:** Kublai Khan is your God, still. ...

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own DB/Z/GT, but god dammit, I'm tired. ::write anyway::

**Wish: Chapter 4 -- Message in a Locket**

Bra tugged on her necklace as she thought about Goten; about the past. She pulled harder on the gold chain with the heart shaped pendant that Goten gave her.

_I better stop tugging on this thing_, She thought to herself, watching Goten swim some more, _I'll break it if I keep this up!_

She chuckled to herself. Then she remembered that time on the swings, the time Goten was playing with her since Pan had gone home due to the fight they had.

FLASHBACK

Goten and Bra swung on the swings behind Capsule Corp. together. Laughing and playing, the two had fun. 

Bra turned to Goten.

"Goten-niichan, have you ever liked a girl?" Bra asked. He looked at her.

"Yep.," Goten replied, "How about you? Have you ever liked a boy?" She blushed a little bit.

"Yep, and I still like him." She replied. Goten grinned and ran a hand through his Gokuu like hair.

"Do I know him?" Goten asked curiously. Bra nodded.

"Who who?!" Goten asked excitedly. Bra blushed and smiled.

"You, Goten-niichan," She said, then asked, "Goten-niichan, when we get older, will you marry me?" Goten swung a little bit higher before jumping off into the sand below him. He layed there for a second before sitting up.

"Sure I will, B-chan," he replied, "Me and you will get married. It's a promise."

END FLASHBACK

Bra frowned and tugged a little more on her necklace. She glanced out at Goten.

_I doubt he remembers that time_ She thought. _I wish he would, though..._

Wish.

Bra tugged on her necklace a little more. Pulling and tugging. This time, it didn't last. The chain broke and the necklace flew from Bra's hand. It hit the ground, but it transformed somehow. Bra got on her hands and knees to inspect.

She held up a locket. She awed as she looked at the picture inside. Bra and Goten, one 16 and one 15, hugged together for a picture.

_I remember the day we took that picture_, she said.

She peered over to the other side of the locket. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. She glanced at Goten, then back to the locket. Goten, Locket. Her eyes became misty as she read the message Goten had given her on her 16th birthday. The message she never read. 

_You are my B-chan. -Goten_

----------

Gohan whistled as he walked out onto the deck where Trunks lay, reclined in a beach chair and looking up into the stars. Gohan took the seat next to him.

"Hi Trunks," he said, looking up to the stars also.

"Hello, Gohan-san," Trunks replied, tearing his mind from his thoughts, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good Trunks," he replied, "What have all of you been doing tonight?"

"Not too much, Gohan-san," Trunks said, "Pan and I sat on the beach and talked for a little bit while Bra searched for Goten."

Gohan nodded.

"Goten has trouble with his feelings," Gohan stated, "He doesn't know whether he should run or stay, love or hate."

Trunks nodded as Gohan continued.

"Personally, I think he should've told Bra how much he felt for her earlier. Goten acted like he was holding back anger when he took off, but I know how much he likes Bra. Piccolo has taught me some good tricks!" Gohan pointed to his head and Trunks got the picture.

_Mind reading,_ he thought.

"That is correct, Trunks," Gohan said, laughing. Trunks looked at him with awe. "Don't worry, I only use it when I want to. And no, I'm not using it now. But I was when I noticed Goten getting into a slump a while back."

Trunks recalled a few weeks ago when Goten became depressed after a small argument with Bra. He only thought it was because Goten's friend, Bra, was mad at him.

"I used it to see what was wrong with him, and I got nothing but Bra. 'Bra this' and 'B-chan that.' I was surprised," Gohan explained.

Trunks looked up at the stars and started thinking about Pan.

_She is very beautiful and fun to talk to. _He thought, _I feel totally at peace when I'm around her. I guess I have to admit I have feelings for her. Oh hell, forget that. I love her._

He grinned. Gohan focused.

_It's odd. For some reason, I think I've loved her for longer than I've realized. It feels like it. But, can I tell you, Pan?_

Gohan smiled.

"Want to tell me anything, Trunks?" He asked. Trunks stiffened. He took a deep breath and began.

-----------

Bra wiped her eyes and smiled widely. She took off her shorts to reveal her bikini bottom and dipped her foot into the foam of the sea, lapping at the beach. The water bathed her ankles in blue water. The crystal liquid flowed around her knees as she waded out toward Goten.

Goten swam aimlessly, looking up into the sky. He smiled as a shooting star streaked through the sky. He sighed and sank down under the water, turning over. He swam.

Bra stopped and felt out Goten's ki. She walked over to where he was going to surface and smiled.

Goten soon ran out of air and blasted up, standing straight out of the water. He kept his eyes closed.

She grabbed his shoulders and crushed her lips against him. In her right hand, she grasped a locket. Two teens, hugging and smiling. And a message of love in the other side.

-----------

Trunks took another deep breath.

"Gohan-san, it seems you read my thoughts," Trunks started, "So I better just get out with it."

Gohan nodded.

"Gohan-san," he hesitated, "I'm in love with your daughter." Trunks awaited some sort of physical beating. All he got was a sigh.

"At least you told me, Trunks," Gohan said, grinning, "It took me two years before I told the almighty MISTAH SATAN (^_^;;)!" Trunks chuckled a bit.

Gohan continued, "Yeah, he wasn't too happy. But I didn't care. Besides, he knew who I was when I just happened to go Super Saiya-jin when he told me I couldn't love his daughter. He quickly gave us his blessing."

Gohan and Trunks laughed.

"But see, Trunks," Gohan said, "Videl and I hated sneaking around. We hated pretending to go out with friends just to spend some time with each other. I'm glad you chose to tell me instead of doing that. I know that sneaking around isn't fun."

Trunks nodded.

"Trunks," Gohan said, "I know you love my daughter. I'll allow you that. Just treat her right. You let anything happen to her, I'll personally castrate you and shove your testicles down your throat, nuke your insides with a ki blast, then wish you back with the dragon balls so I can do it again. Got it?"

Trunks gulped and nodded. Gohan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her soon, Trunks," Gohan said, "Don't keep her waiting. I know she has feelings for you, too."

"Jeez, Gohan," Trunks chuckled, "You seem to use your mind reading thing a lot!"

"Hehe, she told me that herself," He said, then smiled. "I was surprised myself. But I know my daughter has common sense and wouldn't happen to love someone who would hurt her."

Trunks nodded.

"Arigato, Gohan-san," Trunks said.

"It's nothing, Trunks." 

Gohan smiled and got up.

"Remember, you hurt her, it's your balls... twice...." Gohan laughed and walked inside.

-------------

Pan sat on her bed, smiling. Her eyes wet from tears of joy as she sat by her open bedroom window. Directly below, Gohan got up to go inside.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Giddiness and Realizations

Wee

Chapter 5. Not sure if this will be the last chapter or if i'll have another after this. Really depends on where the story ends up. Yeah, I know that my epic stories only last about four or five chapters, but I just find it all comes out in that time. Anyways, I've got a nice fic lined up after I'm done with this one. It's another G/B, and you'll have to see what it is when I start it. Also, be on the lookout for a certain sequel to one of my fics... oh yeah... lex-chan is a cutie ^_^

**AN1:** Review or I'll beat you with the kindu stick. (Inside joke, don't ask)

**AN2:** K-chan... where the nuts is TGLW8?! I know evil Enright is getting you, but hey! we readers love that story!

**AN3: **::sings:: LB and Law-kun, sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G...!

**AN4:** Kublai Khan will always be your god. ... Unless you are Kublai Khan... Oh well, I'll give anyone a cookie if they can tell me who Kublai Khan was...

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN IT ALL! NOW PROSECUTE ME!

**Wish: Chapter 5 -- Giddiness and Realization**

Pan sat on her bed thinking about what Trunks and Gohan had just talked about. She couldn't believe that Trunks loved her. She sat in wonderment and thought about how he could pick her out of all the prettiest, best girls he could get. 

_I can't believe it's me_, she thought, _It's really me. I'm the one Trunks loves. And I love him, also. I have for my whole life; ever since I was able to recognize the feelings that made my stomach turn, my heart flutter, my light-headedness to awaken. Caring about him was the greatest thing to happen to me. It brought me lots of joy. It's also caused me pain, having to suffer through numerous girlfriends he's had. _

_But he loves me. My wish has come true. Wish._

Pan threw the covers off of herself and got up, slipping on some short shorts and a t-shirt before stepping into her sandals. She slowly walked down the stairs and onto the back porch to find Trunks, lounging still.

"Trunks?" Pan said, not wanted to disturb him, but wanting to talk to him badly. He turned with a start and smiled easily as he noticed it was Pan.

"Pan, what are you doing up?" Trunks asked. Pan shrugged and smiled.

"Not tired anymore," she stated. She grinned, then continued, "Arigato, Trunks. For taking me to bed when I fell asleep."

"Oh it was nothing!" He said, waving his hand, "You'd of done the same thing for me, right?" She nodded.

"Of course I would," she said, but thought, _because I love you, with all my heart._

Trunks got up and stretched. He turned every which way while Pan watched. His face outlined by the starlight which gleamed in the bright night sky. She sighed.

Trunks eyed her as she eyed him.

_Kami-sama, I can't wait to tell her. I'm so giddy! She's so great! GIDDY! GREAT! WEE! .... Trunks, get a hold of yourself. Don't act all excited. But I am! Shh... Trunks... don't get suspicious... I CANT HELP IT!_

Trunks continued to fight the inner battle with his conscience as Pan grinned at his changing facial expressions.

"Trunks, you okay?" Pan asked, chuckling a bit.

Trunks snapped out of his little battle with a blush.

"Gomen, Pan," Trunks apologized, "hey... would you like to go for a walk?" Pan nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She said, then hopped in step beside Trunks as they walked down the beach.

Trunks bobbed up and down as he walked down the beach. He grinned more than ever. Pan smiled along with him.

_He's very giddy. So am I. Haha... Giddiness...,_ Pan thought.

He stopped suddenly and looked at the stars. Pan also turned her gaze to the stars, grinning.

_Should I tell her now?_ Trunks thought to himself, _Or should I wait?_

Trunks smiled and turned to continue walking down the beach. Pan followed and was surprised when Trunks' hand found its way to hers. She gasped as they intertwined fingers and closed fists. They continued to walk. Trunks broke the silence.

"Pan, have you ever loved anyone?" Trunks asked out of no where. Pan blushed. She turned her head to look at Trunks while they continued to walk, leaving soft footprints in the sand behind them.

"Yes, I have," she said, smiling, "I believe I still am loving her, too..." Trunks' eyes popped open with the word "her." Pan burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, Trunks!" She said, grinning, "This giddiness is getting to me. But yes, I think I'm still in love with him." Trunks smiled.

"I've been in love, too." Trunks said, "Only with one person, though." Trunks smiled. "And I'm still in love with her...." Trunks stopped and turned to face Pan.

Pan swallowed hard. She looked into his deep blue eyes and became lost. Monotone, she spoke.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..." She blinked and grinned. 

"You want to know mine?" He asked slyly, gazing into her eyes. Pan nodded.

"I'll tell you as soon as this giddiness wears off!" He said and pulled Pan's hand to continue walking. He grinned and had a new bounce in his step.

Trunks looked up and felts a ki fly away. He smiled.

_Gohan's ki. Thanks Gohan, for the privacy. _Trunks thought to Gohan.

Gohan replied mentally, _Do your best, Trunks..._

Then Gohan turned his thoughts to Pan. _You too, Pan..._

Pan smiled as she heard her father's words. She stopped and held Trunks back. He looked at her strangely.

"Trunks, listen to me," She started, "My whole life I've loved one person. Only one person. I thought he was the only one to make me whole; make me complete. Everything he did made me feel good. He's the best person I know. He always does the best thing." She took a deep breath as Trunks grinned. She continued.

"This man would fight till the death for anyone. He's the type of man every single girl would want. That's why I fell for him."

Trunks smiled. Pan continued.

"I never thought I'd be telling this person how I felt about him. I always thought he was too good for me. But I'm finding myself telling him now..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. Trunks pulled her close to him, enveloping his arms around her.

"I love him, Trunks... " she sniffed, "I love you..."

Pan felt a wetness on her cheek as she pressed it against his chest. She was surprised. This was not her own tear she was feeling. She looked up to find Trunks crying.

"Pan..." He said, letting a tear escape, "I'm so flattered. It's hard to believe someone feels this deeply about me. It feels so good to have someone feel this way about you." He sighed.

Trunks looked down at her, "I realized a little bit ago that I was in love with you, myself. It feels like it's right, though. Like we're bonded together. I feel I can tell you anything. But that's not the only reason why I love you..."

He smiled and hugged her.

"You are the most wonderful, beautiful, strongest woman I've ever met. Being with you makes me happier. Talking to you makes me want to talk more. You're just incredible. That's why I love you, Pan. I love you."

"You... you love me.. .too?" She asked. Trunks nodded. Pan grinned and tackled Trunks into the sand.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she yelped, half laughing and half crying.

"Was afraid you didn't feel the same way, I guess," Trunks admitted, "It wasn't until your dad talked to me..." Pan grinned from ear to ear.

"Trunks, I have a confession..." Pan said, "I sort of... listened to you and my father talking..." Trunks smiled.

"Same old Pan..." he said, grinning. They leaned into a kiss that lasted a good while.

------------

Gohan layed in bed smiling. He had told her. He turned and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her.

"Our baby is growing up, Videl," He said to his wife. She smiled.

"Funny how fast they grow up," Videl replied. They turned over and went to sleep, holding one another.

------------

Pan and Trunks ended their kiss and sat up, holding each other. Both giddy and grinning. Pan looked around and found something that wasn't supposed to be on the beach. It was a heap of clothes. And a journal.

"Trunks, look," Pan said, pointing. Trunks nodded and tried to feel out Goten's ki. He found it, and it was raging. He looked out to the sea.

Bra stood, kissing Goten in the middle of the waves.

------------

Goten stood wide eyed, unable to move. The most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life was in front of him, and kissing him at that. He didn't know what to do. He wished that it would last forever, but he knew that just like swimming, you'd have to come up for air sometime.

Bra came up for air. She smiled at Goten and held up a locket.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She said, grinning. Goten just gaped.

"B-chan... I... I thought... oh kami... " Goten stuttered his way along as he slapped his forehead. Bra laughed.

"Goten, please tell me why you wrote this in here..." Her smile turned to serious.

"You should know, B-chan..." He said, looking down, "You read it in my journal." Bra sighed.

"Goten, I'm really truely sorry for reading your journal," Bra said, "But I'm glad I found out how you feel." Goten sighed.

"I wanted to tell you myself..." Bra grabbed his head and held it straight so that he'd have to look into her eyes.

"Tell me now," Bra said. Goten sighed, but then smiled.

"It's been two years. Since I was fifteen." Goten said, "I've loved you since then. I believe you read that..." Bra smiled. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Goten, do you want to know how I feel?" She asked. He looked at her with a confused look. She smiled.

"Since I was little, I've had a crush on you, Goten," She said, "Since that day we were playing on the swings. Since that day I you promised me that we'd get married together someday. Do you remember that day, Goten?"

Goten smiled. "Page 243 in my journal. I believe the journal entry date is May 14. I wrote it two years ago. The swings, the question, all of it. I remember it vividly...." He trailed off. Bra smiled at him.

"Goten, I thought that crush was just a childhood thing, just a phase. I didn't think it would continue with me until now." Bra said, "Funny thing is, I don't want that crush to end." Goten smiled. Bra continued.

"I know now that this crush has developed. Your journal entry just made me realize it. I, too, am in love. In love with you, Goten." Bra smiled as she told him.

Goten didn't know how to react. Bra didn't either, so they did what was natural. The two came together in an embrace.

Goten held Bra tenderly as the waves lapped at their wastes. Bra rested her head on his shoulder as he slowly stroked her back. She smiled.

Goten grinned. _I can't believe it._

_Believe it, dammit._ came a voice. _Take care of her, brat. _

Goten knew who it was. He looked up to see Vegeta, floating in mid-air. He was grinning.

_Arigato, Vegeta-san_, Goten replied. Vegeta just nodded. He was out of there in a flash.

----------

Pan and Trunks smiled at each other as they watched the scene unfold before them. They grinned as the two walked out of the water. Both pulled on their clothes, never taking their eyes off each other. Goten and Bra kissed sweetly as they finished dressing. He handed his journal to her.

Pan and Trunks lay on the beach as the two walked along. Trunks found a shell and tossed it at Goten. It hit him in the head. Pan and Trunks suppressed laughs as they heard his reaction.

"OW!" Goten screamed, holding his head, "Damn bats flying over and dropping shells on me on purpose! OW ow ow ow...." Bra cradled his head and smiled.

"It's okay, Goten!" she comforted, kissing his head. He picked up a shell and chucked it at Trunks, who was newly discovered by him.

Trunks and Pan got up before the shell hit and appeared in front of Goten and Bra.

"Well well," Trunks grinned, "look who finally got together!"

"Bout time..." Pan said, "Who confessed first?"

Goten blushed. "Bra did verbally, I did in written words..."

Trunks handed Pan five bucks. "You win," he said, smirking.

Goten and Bra sweatdropped.

"Speaking of people getting together," Bra started, "Looks like we're not the only ones..." Trunks pulled Pan to him and grinned. The four walked down the beach back to the beach house. They'd never been happier.

**End Chapter 5**


End file.
